Dan's Secret
by danisnoronfire
Summary: Dan wants a girlfriend to hold and love. FInally, he gets invited to a party with Jaycee, the girl her fancies. She gets a little drunk and decided Dan and her should have a little fun..


**Hello! I've been thinking about writing this fic for a while but I never did because I never thought it would turn out good. Please leave reviews on how I can improve my writings. Thanks! And I do not own Daniel or Philip, sadly.**

_Story contains mature material others might not find suitable. *Warning sex scenes* Read at your own risk!_

* * *

Dan slumped in his chair. He was editing a video he made with Phil, who was talking about his girlfriend. They did everything together, bowling, dinner dates, and even watching their favorite movies. It made Dan wish he had a girl of his own, someone to hold and kiss until the sun went down.

He decided to take a break and satisfy his growling stomach. He slowly and lazily walked to the kitchen and fixed himself a bowl of cereal. He sat at the take and crunched on the Wheaties. While he was cleaning the bowl, he was frightened by his ringtone ringing in his back pocket. His friend Jaycee, a girl whom he fancied, was calling.

"Hey, Jaycee! What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just that Carly's throwing an awesome party tonight! It'd be cool if you could come!" She exclaimed.

"I'd love to!"

"Great! See ya there!" Jaycee said before hanging up.

Dan pulled into Carly's driveway wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and his "Dan Howell" shirt. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Carly. Her red hair was curled and she was wearing a strapless purple dress, which showed off her cleavage.

"Glad you can make it! Come in! Ryan brought drinks for everyone!" Ryan was her boyfriend.

Dan thanked her and walked into the kitchen. There were snacks everywhere. He then ventured to the living room, in search for Jaycee.

Jaycee was sitting on the stairs talking to her best friend Genevieve when Dan walked in. She blushed when she saw him and nodded towards him. Genevieve turned around and looked and him and smiled. After Jaycee said something to her, she got up and joined everyone else dancing.

Jaycee motioned for Dan to join her on the stair case. He obeyed and smiled as he did it, not losing eye contact with her. They sat down and chatted for a little bit until Jaycee came up with the idea of getting some drinks. She ran into the kitchen with Dan following closely behind.

After a few hours, Jaycee was starting to get a bit tipsy. She obviously thought Dan was drinking as well because she kept asking if he liked the alcohol as much as she did. He decided he shouldn't drink because he'd have to drive home anyways.

Jaycee talked nonstop to Dan until suddenly she stopped and stared at him, a smile slowly creeping across her face. Not a happy smile, a sinister one. She grabbed his hand and ran upstairs to the guest room and locked the door behind her.

Dan stood behind her. "Why did you bring me up here?"

"Dan, I've fancied you for a while and I know you've like me the same." She said before going in for a kiss.

"Was it that obvious?" Dan questioned after the kiss.

"Well, with the constant flirting, only an idiot wouldn't notice." She kissed him again, this time running her leg up his. After the kiss, the pushed him on the bed harshly.

"Nu uh," Dan smirked. "I'm taking control tonight."

Jaycee smiled and laid on top of him, making out with his soft lips. "Take off those clothes, I wanna have some fun!" She giggled

"I will, only if you do it too." Dan smirked.

Jaycee unzipped her dress and pulled it down revealing her half naked body. "Your turn."

Dan removed his shirt and unzipped his pants pulling them down. He smiled and turned her around to where he could undo her bra. He large breasts popped out jiggling a little bit. She bent over and pulled down her pink lace panties, leaving her completely naked. Dan pulled down his underwear.

He took her panties and pulled them around her eyes, forming a blind fold, he then took her arms and legs and lied them to the bed post, with her squirming all the way through. She was sprawled out like a X. Finally, he undid the blindfold.

"Let me go!" She cried. Wanting to do some of the sex, not be a toy. He slapped her across the face.

"You're mine tonight and you do as I say!" He demanded.

He lay beside her, admiring his new doll. He placed his hands on her boobs and squeezed, making her arch her back. He rolled her nipples around his fingertips. Finally, he bent down and sucked on her tit, making her anxious.

"Oh God, Dan, just do me!"

"I want you to beg for it!"

"What? No! This was my idea in the first place! If anything YOU should be begging!"

Dan went down to between her legs and noticed her vagina. He blew cold air on it making her shiver. He stuck out his tongue and licked around her clit.

"DAN! DAN! OH GOSH DAN! DO ME DAN! PLEASE! I NEED YOU!"

Dan chucked. He stuck his finger inside her and twisted it around. Beads of sweat were coming off her head dripping down and sliding across her nipples. He went down and sucked her opening licking the wetness coming out.

"Get up." He said as he untied her wrist.

"What? NO! Do me! FUCK ME!"

"Get up." He repeated.

"FU-" she started before Dan yanked her arm from the bed and bent her over his knee. He raised his hand and slapped her ass as hard as possible. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" she screeched, trying to rub her bum.

"I already told you, you listen to me now!"

"What? No!" He spanked her again, this time just as hard, in the sitting spot.

"What did I tell you to do?!"

"You told me to get up." She whispered on the verge of tears. She got up and stood on her feet.

"Good. Now put on your thong." He demanded. She pulled it on over her aching pussy. Dan smiled. He walked over there and circled her, admiring her body. Then, he quickly grabbed each side strap of the thong and pulled it up as high as it would go. It was in her body and she could feel it up as high as it was.

"Ow! Get it off!" She cried turned on a little.

"If you say so." He got on his hand and knees and used his teeth to remove her thong. He got up and used it to tie her hands together. "You're coming with me, Missy." She giggled. He sneaked her into his car and drove to his flat. Phil was staying with his girlfriend for the night so he had his flat all to himself.


End file.
